


On the Mating Rituals of Orchids

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Nero Wolfe - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-12
Updated: 2011-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-15 14:58:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wolfe was talking about the plants. Of course he was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Mating Rituals of Orchids

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nagasvoice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagasvoice/gifts).



"Sexual deception."

I about choked on my coffee as Wolfe uttered those words.

"Certain species use it to attract pollinators."

Oh. He was talking about plants. Of course he was. For a moment, I thought... well, never mind what I thought. I cleared my throat and said, as casually as I could, "Really? I didn't think orchids were allowed to date. At least, not without a chaperone."

He ignored me and went on, "By producing chemical and visual signals, the flower stimulates mating behavior in the male bee. Thus enticed, the bee attempts to copulate with the labellum."

It was, I admit, intriguing. On several levels.

"Copulate? The bee actually... with the flower?"

"Indeed. It is called 'pseudocopulation.'" Wolfe's tone was bland, but his eyes were narrowed slightly. He was watching me. "During the... act, the stigma is pollinated."

"Isn't that a little underhanded of the orchid?"

His shoulder hitched in a faint shrug. "It is necessary for its survival. Otherwise, in the spring, there will be no new growth. It will wither and die."

"Wither and die"? Now that was a bit dramatic. Still, I got the point.

"I guess in nature, sometimes deception is necessary." I drained my cup and set it down. I got up and stood in front of his desk. I leaned over so that we were maybe a foot apart, our eyes on a level. "Me, I like going in with my eyes open. I want to know what I'm getting into."

"And do you, Archie?"

The words sounded offhand and idle; they were anything but. It was both a challenge and an admission, one I had been waiting for.

"Yes, I think I finally do." I grinned and watched as his lips twitched in return. "And there won't be anything 'pseudo' about it."


End file.
